


Frisky Is What I Do

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Frisky Is What I Do

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Sure

Lisa was at her home taking a shower.

Donnie was on his mating season needing a mate badly.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel was at her house, sitting on her bed, reading. 

Leo was on his mating season and he needed a mate badly.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa washed her body and her hair getting out drying herself off.

Donnie went out in search of a mate. He saw Angel from her window and smirked.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo went searching for a mate. He saw Lisa by her bathroom window and smirked. 

Angel continued to read. She hummed softly to herself.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa walked into her bedroom.

Donnie broke through her window and grabbed her taking her back to the lair.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel screamed and struggled. 

Leo broke through her window and grabbed her to take her back to the lair.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa struggled in his arms.  
"Let go of me!"

Donnie ignored her laying her down on his bed making hickies on her neck nipping her skin.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel struggled and sobbed. "Let me go." 

Leo ignored her and lay her down on his bed. He sucked on her neck, making hickies.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa started to moan arching her back as her struggles died down.

Donnie journeyed lower nipping and sucking on her shoulders.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and continued. He started to suck on her shoulder.

Angel moaned softly and stopped struggling.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Wh-who are you? Why're you doing this to me?" Lisa moaned.

Donnie took her clothes off sucking on a nipple pinching the other one.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel moaned. "Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" 

Leo took her clothes off. "My name is Leo and I'm in mating season. You're my mate."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Uh Lisa asked him questions  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
(hold on)  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
(fixed it)  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa started to moan again blushing looking away from him.

Donnie sighed.  
"I'm Donnie and you're gonna be my mate," he purred huskily to her switching nipples.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel moaned softly. "Mate? I like the sound of that." She pushed him away from her then lay him down and straddled him. 

Leo smirked and licked her nipples. "Hmmm you taste so sweet and nice." He sucked on one of her nipples while playing with the other.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned and blushed arching her back holding his head closer to her chest.

Donnie growled and smirked looking up at him rubbing her hips.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo sucked more then switched nipples and repeated the process. 

Angel smirked. "How big are you?" She stroked 'him' a little. "Please tell me."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned gripping his sheets wrapping her legs around his waist.

Donnie shrugged.  
"12 inches maybe?" he asked her smirking.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and humped against her. "Oh yeah that feels so good." 

Angel gulped. "Imagine that inside me daddy."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned shuddering in pleasure.

Donnie thrusted up against her really fast and hard.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angelina gasped and moaned. "That feels so good." 

Leo stopped and positioned himself. "Ready?"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa nodded blushing but was scared though at the same time.

Donnie grinded against her his hips slapping against hers.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel moaned louder and arched her back. "Right there." 

Leo stroked her cheeks and slid into her. "So tight."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned and screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks.

Donnie gripped her hips bucking up into her as he groaned out in pleasure.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo stopped and instantly pulled out. "I'm so sorry baby." 

Angel screamed in pain. She sobbed.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa stroked his cheek.  
"It's ok sexy. Keep going please?"

Donnie stroked her cheeks nuzzling her neck while he stopped still inside her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo nodded and slid back into her and stilled. 

Angel whimpered. "Keep going daddy."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Donnie increased his pace speeding up and thrusted into her faster.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel gasped. "Oh daddy find my g-spot please." 

Leo smirked and thrusted hard and fast inside her.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa mewed and gasped arching her back.

Donnie hit her g spot wanting her to cum.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel screamed in pleasure and cummed hard. 

Leo thrusted hard and fast and hid her g spot. "Cum."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa orgasmed and came all around his dick.

Donnie released inside her and came pulling out panting.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel panted and collapsed against his chest. "I want to ride you." 

Leo smirked and cummed inside her. "That's it baby girl."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Brb  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
(ok)  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa blushed at the pet names her called her moaning.

Donnie smirked and flipped them over.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel watched. "Daddy please I want to ride you so bad." 

Leo nuzzled her and pulled out of her. "That's it baby girl."

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned and blushed.

Donnie nodded flipping them back over and he gripped her hips.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel got into position then slid down onto him. 

Leo smirked. "What else do you want baby girl?"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa shrugged blushing looking away from him.

Donnie churred and growled.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel moaned and bounced on him. 

Leo turned her face towards him.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa looked into his eyes blushing.

Donnke chirped and groaned.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel bounced faster. "Daddy please." 

Leo smirked. "What do you want me to do?"  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa blushed.  
"Eat me out and grope my butt cheeks."

Donnie thrusted up into her again growling.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel moaned louder and bounced faster.

Leo smirked and lay her down and got between her legs.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa squeaked blushing looking up at him.

Donnie climaxed into her again releasing his seed pulling out of her panting.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo licked her clit and pussy. "Hmmmm....." 

Angel fell against his chest.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned arching her back.

Donnie nuzzled her cheek churring happily.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo sucked on her clit. 

Angel smiled. "Thank you."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa mewed shuddering in pleasure.

Donnie nodded and fell asleep.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo licked and sucked. 

Angel fell asleep.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned arching her back.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo sucked harder and stuck his tongue into her.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa mewed gripping his sheets.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and sucked harder and licked her insides.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa whimpered wrapping her legs around him.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo continued to suck and lick.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh Leo!" Lisa moaned.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo continued but faster. 

(gtg)  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Ok 

Lisa gripped his sheets moaning.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo panted.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa fell asleep.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo fell asleep.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
The next morning Lisa woke up.

Donnie woke up.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel was still asleep. 

Leo woke up and stretched.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa looked at him blushing.

Donnie nuzzled her trying to wake her up.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel shifted. 

Leo smiled. "Hi."

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa nuzzled him rubbing his crotch getting up giggling and went to go hide.

Donnie groped her boobs while she was sleeping and blew into her ear.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel woke up. "Donnie what are you doing?" 

Leo moaned then groaned and got up.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie hid in the tree in the dojo.

Donnie smirked.  
"Waking you up sweetheart."  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel sighed. "Why are you waking me up?" 

Leo got up and looked for her.  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Carrie stayed silent and waited.

"Because it's time to get up sweetie."  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo soon found her. "Why are you hiding in there?" 

Angel pouted. "I don't want to get up. But I have to. I have to go to school."  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa sighed.  
"No reason."  
She got dressed and went out of the lair.

Donnie nodded kissing her lips.  
"Just come back later ok?"  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo followed. "Where are you going?" 

Angel nodded and kissed back. "I'll come back."  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I gotta go to my job. But first I gotta get changed."

Donnie nodded kissing her cheek smiling at her.  
1 day ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later." 

Angel smiled. "I have to get dressed. Can you take me home?"  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa nodded kissing his cheek and left.

Donnie nodded picking her up taking her up to the surface after putting a trench coat and a fedora on.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel smiled and held onto him. 

Leo sighed and slid down the wall.  
20 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa sighed and went back to Leo.  
"Let's just go back to my place sexy."

Donnie took her to her apartment going inside.  
20 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo got up and went to her place. 

Angel walked to her room.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa followed him.

Donnie followed her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel smiled. "How am I ever gonna fix my window?" 

Leo smiled and took her to her house. "Sorry about your window."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa sighed.  
"It's fine I guess."

"I can fix it sweetie."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel nodded and smiled. "Ok." 

Leo smiled and said "I can fix it."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa nodded smiling at him.

Donnie started fixing her window.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel watched him. "I love you Donnie." 

Leo smiled and started to fix her window for her.

3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa watched him smiling at him as she went to go take a shower.

Donnie soon finished fixing up her window.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Your turn  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo soon finished and sat on her bed. 

Angel smiled and watched him.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa washed her body.  
"Come join me Leo."

Donnie smiled walking over to him.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo walked to the bathroom. "Yeah."

Angel smiled. "What should I wear to school?"  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa blushed looking at him.

Donnie shrugged looking at her clothes.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel watched him. 

Leo smiled and walked over to her.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa washed her body.

Donnie picked out a summer dress for her to wear.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo got in and helped her. 

Angel smiled and put it on.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa started to moan in pleasure.

Donnie watched her smiling.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel spun. "How does it look?" 

Leo smirked and continued.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa mewed.  
"Leo please."

Donnie smirked at her.  
"You look great sweetie."  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo kissed her neck. "Please what?" 

Angel smiled. "Thank you."  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa whimpered in pleasure.  
"I don't know."

Donnie nodded smiling at her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and stopped. 

Angel smiled back.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Don't stop!" Carrie said blushing.

Donnie kissed her cheek and watched her go to school.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo licked her neck. 

Angel smiled and walked off to school.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned shivering in delight.

Donnie waited in her apartment for her.  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo continued to kiss her neck and he purred.

Angel sat down in class.  
3 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Can you be more specific? Leo did what to her?  
3 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned and shivered in delight.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and stopped. He rubbed her clit slowly.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa mewed arching her back.  
"Leo!"

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked more and rubbed a little faster.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa whimpered rubbing his crotch.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo moaned then started to rub her pussy.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned shuddering in delight.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo stopped as he heard a noise.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa looked up at him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo looked towards the window then the door.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"What is it Leo?" Lisa asked him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo said "I can hear something or someone."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa ust looked at him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo sighed. "Someone's trying to get into the house."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa freaked out and hid somewhere.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo gulped and looked around the room.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa continued to hide.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo walked over to the window.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa still hid.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo looked down and gulped. "Babe..."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"What's wrong Leo?"  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo hid with her. "Stay quiet."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa nodded looking at him.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo whispered "It's a man with a gun."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"But you're bulletproof Leo."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo gulped. "I may be but you're not."  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Use your mastery of ninjutsu and stop him."  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo got up.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa waited for it to be safe.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo went downstairs.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa waited.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo opened the door and kicked the man unconscious.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa came out of hiding.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo went back to Carrie.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa clung to him nuzzling him gently.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo held her close and nuzzled back.  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa whimpered in pleasure.  
2 weeks ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked. "You like that baby?"  
2 weeks ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa nodded blushing.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo nuzzled her again.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa whimpered and moaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo licked her neck and smirked.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo continued to lick her neck.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa mewed.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo stopped then kissed her shoulder.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa whimpered.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo purred. "What do you want baby girl?"  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I want you inside me Leo!"  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and got into position then thrust into her.  
1 week ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned and mewled arching her back.  
1 week ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo moaned and gripped her hips as he thrusted.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa mewled and whimpered gripping his shoulders.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo moaned more and thrusted harder, faster and deeper.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa whimpered arching her back.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo continued to thrust.  
5 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa reached her peak and orgasmed all over him.  
5 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo groaned and cummed into her.

Angel slowly started to wake up.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa blushed panting.

Donnie woke up nuzzling her.  
4 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel nuzzled back. "Hi." 

Leo smirked and pulled out.  
4 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa nuzzled him.

Donnie churred.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo nuzzled back. 

Angel giggled.  
6 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa whimpered.

Donnie nipped her ear.  
6 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and purred.

Angel moaned softly.  
3 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa blushed looking away from him.

Donnie sucked on her earlobe.  
3 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo licked her shoulder lightly. 

Angel moaned a little louder.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned.

Donnie rubbed her hips.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and nibbled on it. 

Angel rolled her hips slightly at the touch.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa mewled.

Donnie nipped and kissed her butt cheeks.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel moaned softly. 

Leo pulled away. "I love you."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Likewise big guy," Lisa said to him.

Donnie slapped her butt cheeks.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel gasped softly and bucked her hips. 

Leo smiled and stroked her cheek.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa giggled and blushed.

Donnie grinded against her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo purred softly and picked her up. 

Angel moaned and pressed back against him.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa squeaked looking up at Leo.

Donnie put her on her hands and knees ramming into her from behind.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and carried her to his room.

Angel gasped and arched her back.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa blushed looking up at him.

Donnie slammed into her harder and deeper.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel whimpered in both pain and pleasure. 

Leo lay her on the bed and hovered over her.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa rubbed his shoulders making hickies on his neck.

Donnie gripped her hips bucking into her.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo moaned and rubbed her clit. 

Angel moaned loudly. "Donnie more."  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned.

Donnie nodded smirking as he went into her deeper cumming inside her pulling out panting.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and rubbed her clit more. 

Angel panted as she cummed.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Ahh Leo!" Lisa whimpered.

Donnie laid down next to her pulling her close to him.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and rubbed harder and faster. 

Angel curled into him and relaxed.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa mewled.

Donnie fell asleep.  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Angel giggled and pulled the covers over herself and fell asleep. 

Leo stopped and smirked.  
2 days ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"I want you Leo!"  
2 days ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked. "How bad?"  
1 day ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa blushed.  
"Really bad."  
22 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo nuzzled her and smirked. "Oh really?"  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa whimpered and nodded.

Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked. "Show me how bad you want me."  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa sighed.  
"I don't want to!" she whined cutely.  
15 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked. "Show me how wet you are."  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned as she orgasmed from his words and came all over his hand.  
15 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked. "Good girl."  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
"Please don't make me beg Leo! I need you inside me!"  
15 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked wider and positioned himself.  
15 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa got ready and blushed.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and pushed into her.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned arching her back.  
"I want you to fuck me so hard I won't be able to leave the bed for a week!"  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo pulled back and slammed into her.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa screamed in pleasure gripping his shoulders.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo continued to slam into her.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa mewled scratching his shoulders.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and slammed all the way into her.

Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa whimpered and reached her peak orgasming all over him.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo groaned and cummed into her.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned and panted blushing.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smirked and pulled out of her.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa blushed and nuzzled him.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo nuzzled her cheek.  
14 hours ago Ban · Delete · Report · Reply  
Carrie Olsen  
Carrie Olsen  
Online  
Lisa moaned and pretty soon fell asleep.  
14 hours ago Delete · Edit  
Cinderella  
Cinderella  
Leo smiled and lay next to her and fell asleep.


End file.
